


Bonds That Tie Us All Together

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Cute Couples, Emotional, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer, Many pairings, Multi, Other, Polyamory, The feels, Trans Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots and pairings. This will be 8 chapters long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds That Tie Us All Together

**Author's Note:**

> Gender pronouns! In my headcanon Ruby is Trans, so he goes by masculine pronouns. Sapphire in my headcanon is Agender so they go by they/them/themself prounouns.

They were in love. Nothing! Absolutely nothing could break their bond. There was deep trust between these gems. Sapphire always let their lover hug them and whenever they were in his arms they knew everything would be alright.

Sapphire remembers how this strong unbreakable bond came to be and it is beautiful in everyway. They work together to keep Steven safe from harm. Nothing shall ever harm Steven! Especially since they work together.

Sapphire was now holding Ruby in a warm and loving embrace. They will always be unbreakable. Always. For a long time Amethyst was striken with envy and did not agree with them being fused all the time to make Garnet. Amethyst in those days would try to break them up at all cost. Not because she loved on of them. But because she was void of the affection that they shared.

Even Pearl would look on in envy and that started something. It started something that will be shared later on.

Pearl never wished them any harm so loved them, and so did amethyst it was just something they needed to get used to.

Rose was thrilled by their bond. Their bond was absolutely beautiful to her. Absolutely amazing. She would look on in awe of how they could predict how the other would feel.

This is only an introduction.

An introduction that leads to a long winding story of pain,love,friendship, and family. Bonds that tie us all together.


End file.
